You'll be there
by ke23
Summary: Orihime wasn't always shy,scared she used to be confident,brave but that all changed on day after school when some teenage boys were harassing her. Full summary inside of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Orihime wasn't always shy,scared she used to be confident,brave but that all changed on day after school when some teenage boys were harassing her she thought it would get worse when one of the boys started to unbutton her shirt but out of the blue a boy with bright orange hair and was about that the same age as her grabbed the boy off of her and beat him up. She thanked him and he walked her home and said that he would be there whenever she needed him;she thought that that would make kids back off but that didn't stop her from getting harassed that only made things worse and what the boy said he was always there for her but then she moved and she was never going to see him again;she didn't even catch his name all those time. 2 years later she sees him again. What will happen once they see each other?

Story Starts.

People in middle school knew Orihime as a confident,gorgeous,brave and lastly Beautiful. Most of the guys wanted her and most of the girls envied her but that was just half of her school some people just hated her guts for being so confident;especially a punk bully that "ruled" the school. He saw Orihime as a threat for being so confident so him and his buddies decided that they should teach her a lesson after school. Once the school bell ringed most of the students walked out of the classrooms. You could never miss Orihime she had the most beautiful smile and long light auburn hair. She was wearing her blue uniform skirt and white collared shirt. After school she would always walk home to her brothers apartment. She was oblivious that some guys were following her until they pushed her close to an alley. The leader of the guys started to tell her that they were going to teach her a lesson and that she wouldn't be the confident girl anymore. She thought things couldn't get worse until he started to touch her legs,thighs,and he started to unbutton her shirt. She thought that she was going to be raped until an orange haired guy appeared he was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt under and the gray skinny jeans. The buddies of the guys that was trying to rape Orihime went to attack the orange haired guy, but the orange haired guy was an expert fighter and knocked all of them out with a punch to the stomach for all of them. When he was done with them he went to the guy that was on Orihime. He grabbed him off of her and punched him in the guys private area where it hurts the most. The attacker looked at them and said that this isn't over Orihime and that she was lucky that this punk came and he ran away. The orange haired guy turned around to Orihime and could see her bra so he took off his jacket and handed it to her. She thanked him and he asked if she was okay. She replied that she had better days. He walked her home and she thanked him and tried to give him his jacket back but he said that she could have it. She thanked him again and entered her apartment and she watched him walk away. Sora her brother still wasn't home and she was quite grateful. She went to her room and took a shower she tried to forget the memories but to no avail. She went to sleep early after she did her homework she didn't even eat dinner. That night she had a dream about the orange haired guy. The next day she got ready to school and she brushed her hair and teeth. She left and walked to school she really didn' want to go but she had to. The day went by fast and school ended but her day got worse when she saw the guys from yesterday and they chased her. She ran as fast as possible but found herself at a dead end. They had a pair of scissors and they started to cut her hair up to her chin. The same orange haired guy came again and he wasn't happy of the scene he saw. The punks left at the sight of him. The orange haired guy gave his hand to Orihime and and she accepted it and she stood up.

"Thank you for everything" Orihme said.

"Your welcome Orihme you know i'll always be there for you whenever you need someone"

"Thank you" She said again and hugged him and he was surprised by her actions but he still hugged her back. After that he dropped her off at home and left again. Sora was home this time and he asked her why she cut her hair and she said it was time for a new change.

"Orihime were moving tomorrow is your last day of school am I correct" Sora said.

"Yes brother but why are we moving?"

"Its not safe here anymore"

"I see so do I start packing?"

"Yes it would be for the best"

"Okay"

Orihime was sad because she wouldn't see the orange haired guy anymore but was happy at the same time and the reason was because she never wanted the guy to get hurt for defending her. The next dag her brother gave her some sky blue flower pins for her hair and she wasn't happy because she thought it was for little girls and Sora left to work that day. After school she saw someone waiting for her it was the orange haired guy. He gave her a smile and started to walk with her.

"What's wrong Orihime you look a little bit down was it those punks again?"

"No its just that i'm moving and I had a fight with my big brother"

"Oh well why did you fight with your brother?"

"He bought me this pins for my hair but I think there to childish" She said pointing at the pins in her hand. The orange haired boy got them and pinned them on her hair.

"I think they make your beautiful eyes pop out" Orihime blushed and gave him a smile.

"Thank you for this i'll make sure to apologize to him" she said her goodbye and waited for Sora to come home. Unfortunately he got in a car accident and she had to find the nearest clinic. The only clinic close was the Kurosaki Clinic so she knocked on the door and a man with black spiked hair opened it and looked around to see who knocked but he looked down and saw Orihime holding her half conscious brother and he told her to come inside. He stared at Orihime and got to work to help Sora. One of his daughters named Yuzu asked her if she wanted water and she said yes please and she came a minute later with a glass of water. Orihime said thanks and the door next to her opened revealing an orange haired boy.

"Big brother your home" Yuzu said. He looked around and went to his room. Orihime had her eyes closed and the doctor called an ambulance to pick her brother up to do the rest to keep him alive. He told Orihime that he tried his best but there was a highly chance that he wouldn't make it. Orihime started to cry. The whole family felt sympathy for her. The ambulance arrived and they took Sora in the ambulance and she said to Sora that she was sorry for everything and that she loved him and didn't want nothing to happen to him but he past away before they made it to the hospital. Orihime didn't know what she was going to do now or where she would live. After that day she went to her new apartment that they were going to move into. Its been two years since she last seen the orange haired boy. She moved schools during her sophomore year. She went to Karakura High School. She entered her classroom and she noticed people starring at her. She went up to the teacher and the teacher said that Orihime was a new student and that she would sit next Ichigo. Orihime looked at the teacher like if she knew who Ichigo was.

"Oh yeah your new here, Ichigo would you be so nice as to raise your hand so that Orihime could sit down" the teacher said. Ichigo raised his hand reluctantly and Orihime remembered him and walked to the desk next to him. A guy behind Ichigo named Keigo said that he was lucky that he got the hot new girl to sit next to him while Ichigo just called him stupid and during the lunch break Orihme sat under a tree. Ichigo and his group started to talk about the new girl. Tatsuki being the nice one out of the friends said that she was going to invite her over to eat lunch with them but the bell already ringed to go to class again. Ichigo stayed in thought that he remembered her and then he noticed her walk by him and she had light blue flower shaped hair pins in her hair. He instantly remembered her and that its been so long since he last seen her. She looked even more beautiful then he remembered. After school he saw Orihime walking the same way as he usually walked he thought it would be a good time to catch up on things. (A/N Right here it was Ichigo's P.O.V. and now it will be Orihime's P.O.V.^^ )

"I never thought I would see you again" a voice said and she smiled remembering who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I have been asked a couple of good questions and this chapter answers this questions and if you have more feel free to ask. Enjoy this chapter. At first I was going to leave the story as that but I got a review saying when I was going to update so I was like okay I'll continue the story. They don't have their powers in this story sorry everyone.**

* * *

><p>Orihime turned around to look at her orange haired hero from 2 years ago.<p>

"Hey Ichigo its nice to see you again"

"Yeah and its nice to see you too Orihime so what made you come to this area of Karakura Town?"

"I couldn't pay for the other apartment I had before"

"Doesn't your brother pay for the bill though'

"No he died two years ago when it was the last day of school but I still moved to the apartment and I rented out one of the rooms and saved the money that I would get so I would be able to afford a one bedroom apartment"

"I'm sorry about the lose of your brother"

"Yeah so when I moved to the apartment I had to get a job but no one would hire me because they said I was to young to be working until some nice lady named Chiyo offered me a job"

"How did your brother die if you don't mind me asking?"

"No I don't mind and he died in a car accident when I took him to the Kurosaki Clinic it was to late for him"

"My dad felt bad after that saying that he felt bad for a little girl the last person I thought it could of been was you"

"Your a Kurosaki?"

"Yeah"

"Would you like to come over for dinner Ichigo its my way of saying thank you for all that you've done for me in the past"

"Are you sure I wouldn't be a bother to you?"

"Of course not your more than welcomed at my house"

"Well if you don't think i'm a bother sure I'll join you for dinner"

"Great"

As they were walking to Orihime's apartment they walked by a street light that had a vase of flowers knocked over. Ichigo saw some guys walking away so he asked them if they were the ones that did it.

"Hey you" Ichigo said and the guys turned around to look at him and they were each pointing at each other.

"Yes you the one in the middle did you knock the vase over?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Go pick it up" Ichigo said.

"What if I don't" the guy said with a smirk.

"I'll make you" Ichigo said.

"As if you can take me on" the guy said but found himself on the ground knocked out. The two guys that were with him stared at Ichigo.

"You with the mohawk why do you think they left that vase over there" Ichgio said pointing to the knocked over vase.

"As a memorial" the guy with the mohawk responded.

"That's right" Ichigo said and kicked him in his face.

"Know you why do you think the vase is knocked over"

"One of us knocked it down" the remaining man said.

"Right" Ichgio kicked him. Ichigo whent to go pick up the vase and threw away the flowers and said to the little ghost girl that he would bring her some new ones tomorrow.

"That was a nice thing you did for the little girl"

"You were able to see her to?"

"Yeah I could see ghost ever since I was a little girl"

"Me too"

They made to Orihime's apartment and had dinner nothing unusual just rice with some beans with a side of ramen. They stopped eating when they were done. Orihime said goodbye to Ichigo and went back inside. Orihime didn't feel alone she felt like she could trust Ichigo with her life and he would protect her from anything. The next day at school Ichigo waited for Orihime after school. They have been spending the whole day together that people were actually thinking they were a couple. While Ichigo just responded that they knew each other from a while back. Little did people know is that Ichigo did have feelings for her. 2 months after Orihime moved and her and Ichigo were dating. 2 years after school ended and Orihime went to a college for nursing while Ichigo went to college to be a doctor they would both work at the Kurosaki Clinc. This night was going to be the night Ichigo would propose to her. That night he took her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Later they walked around the park and sat on the grass and they looked at the stars. Ichigo sat up and Orihime stayed on the grass still staring at the sky with the stars.

"Orihime I have something to ask you"

"What is it Ichigo" Ichigo got down on one knee and had a red box with an engagement ring in the box.

"I wanted to ask you if you would marry me Orihime?"

"Of course I would love to marry you" Orihime hugged him to the ground and kissed him. 3 years later they were already married and had a baby on the way they though it would be better if they waited to have a kid when they left college. When Orihime told him the news he was so happy that he was going to be a father. 2 weeks later and Orihime had a son and they named him Ian. Orihime and Ichigo never looked happier. They both had each other and a beautiful son.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is the final chapter. Sorry if I rushed things its just that i have plans for a different story. Sorry if the ending is crappy. I hope you enjoyed the story. Review Please. <strong>


End file.
